To Make u smile
by olivia-yuymaxwell
Summary: how could duo make heero smiling?! :)


  
~ To Make You Smile ~   
  
By : ~Fuyukaze_Yuki~   
  
Fy:It's my first time making the real fic, not songfics ^^;   
  
Duo : huh, I doubt if u could do that!!   
  
Fy:Duo-chan how could u so underestimate meee….( runs and glomps Duo )   
  
Heero : Get off him or " Omae o korosu!!"   
  
FY:waaaaa Hee-chan…..( glomps Duo & Heero )   
  
Heero : Omae o korosu….   
  
Yeahh still I don't own Gundam Wing & related Character so don't sue me ok?! Even I've glomped unto Duo & Heero but they're never be mine :(   
  
Pairing : 1+2 isn't it obvious?!   
  
  
It's been about almost one year after the last war that included Marimeia. It seemed almost a miracle that five all of us could survive the long and bloddy war, even though each of us still felt the endless war in our soul, but at least we'd tried to live to a normal life.   
  
Sometimes, I still felt deep pain in my heart and sweat covered my body when I gasped from my nightmares, caused by the war. I had always thought if I could have someone just for myself. Like Quatre and Trowa. I knew that they had their difficult times to search out each other, but I was really glad that two of my great friends could live a beautiful love as they deserved it.   
  
And Wufei…well he'd changed a lot too. It surprised me at first. Maybe he's still as stubborn and persistent as before. But he worked well at preventer with Sally, so I thought that he'd also learned a lot from the past. As for me, I'd tried to figured out my life as well. I'd tried to run a Salvage yard with Hirde, well it's not bad, but I missed all of my Comrades.   
  
So when I got an invitation from Quatre and Trowa to live together on Quatre's Mansion on L4, I immediatelly agreed to join in. Hilde could take care of the Salvage herself. So here I was, I lived my new life with five of my great friends in L4. As for Heero … Uhmm well it's rather hard to describe. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. He surely still had that pairs of beautiful deep blue eyes I would like to be drowned in. He still had that wild unrully hair mopping his face, and he still had that sexiest muscular body I adored. And he never smiled.   
  
I always wondered what would happen if I could made him smile. Even if it's at least for me… Yeah, I knew it sounded crazy, but hell I'd had crush on him for long time, but the war had been keeping me away from that thought. And now all that feeling and secrets inside me were going to surface again coz we're going to live under the same place, under the same roof.   
  
So I made a decision myself, I had to make him smile now matter what. Even if he'd refuse me or ignore me. At least I'd try. It's also because he deserved all of happy life after the bloody war and hideous past of him. So I'd just wait and make an action for the right time to coax him out.   
  
  
It had been a wonderfull Sunday afternoon. Quatre and Trowa had told Duo they're going to take a walk in the nearest park and would be back before dark. While Wufei had an appointment to help Sally repairing her Stereo set. So the rest were just Heero and Duo. Duo decided it was a great time to coax Heero out from his shell. He bouced out to find Heero in the main room watching Tv, a remote on his hand.   
  
"Heyy Heero man, what're u doin?"   
  
"Watching tv", answered Heero.   
  
"Uhh.. I think it's not so easy as I predicted before" thought Duo.   
  
"Oh c'mon man wouldn't u want to hang out with me to some great places too? Quatre and Trowa are in the park and Wufei's in Sally's House"   
  
Once Heero moved his attention from tv and watched Duo intensely.   
  
"What would I do that for?"   
  
Duo felt so nervous suddenly but before he could think any further he had said the truth from his mouth out loud.   
  
"Because I want to make you smile…"   
  
"You have always seemed so deep down on your own shell, Heero I knew it's hard for you to forget the past, I've found that difficulities with my ownself, but it's time for the future that haven't determined yet, we'd still had a big chance to live as ourself in the future."   
  
Heero looked startled after Duo's word went through him like a knife.   
  
Did that mean … Duo's really cared for him, like he always did, even though he would never admit that?   
  
Duo felt surprised himself. He didn't think that he could say that loud. But he felt relieved too now coz he could say the truth to Heero.   
  
"So…do you really want to make me smile? " asked Heero softly.   
  
He moved from the sofa and walked closer to Duo.   
  
Duo became nervous again as Heero moved closer to him until they's just iches apart but he tried to calm down and answered with a grin on his face.   
  
"Yeahh sure!! Even if I have to bring you to Mc Donald everyday with my own money !!"   
  
"You don't have to do that…", said Heero.   
  
"All I want is….You!!" and with that Heero silenced Duo with a deep passionate kiss that seems never end.   
  
Duo felt dazed. Heero wanted him…?!   
  
It was like a great dream came true for Duo. And so he kissed him back. Finally, they separated to take some breath. Heero lifted Duo's chin up to look at his face.   
  
"I love you, Duo", said Heero and he smiled.   
  
The most beautiful smile Duo had ever seen. The real smile from HeeroYuy that he thought he would never see. But he'd got it now.   
  
"Love you too Heero…", whispered Duo with an effort to hold back his tears.   
  
And Heero kissed him again. ~   
  
*owari*   
  
~ Fuyukaze_Yuki~   
  
Yay!! It's finished I wrote this for about 2 hours nonstop, well I hope u'll like it ^_^   
  
FY:told ya I could make it!!   
  
Duo : yeahh…whatever   
  
FY:yay!! Finally you've admitted it!! (glomped into Duo again)   
  
Heero : I said Get away from him or…omae o Korosu ( with that He pulled a gun from his spandex shorts and pointed to her)   
  
FY:Oops…I did it again ^.^;   
  
~ please feel free to send any comments to yuy_maxwell@lycos.com   
  



End file.
